A Mentira
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Obrigada a mentir para Shiryu durante sua primeira luta na Guerra Galáctica, Shunrei se vê no meio de um dilema: e se ele não a perdoasse? - Primeira fanfic da série Interlúdios.


******Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes******

**INTERLÚDIOS I**

**A MENTIRA**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

Rozan, China.

– Shiryu, mantenha o foco na luta. Permaneça calmo, antecipe todos os movimentos do seu oponente em sua mente.

– Eu já sei, Mestre – ele diz com extrema autoconfiança. Está certo de que seus seis anos de treinamento foram mais que o suficiente para torná-lo infalível no tal Torneio Galáctico de que participaria em breve. A carta da Fundação GRAAD com a passagem e o dinheiro chegara dias atrás e desde então ele repassava mentalmente todas as lições do mestre.

– Nunca é demais relembrar – o Mestre diz, ostentando um sorrisinho enigmático.

– Estou ciente de todos os ensinamentos. Não se preocupe. Voltarei vitorioso, o senhor pode ter certeza disso.

O mestre sorri outra vez enquanto o jovem recoloca a caixa de Pandora nas costas e segura uma malinha surrada na mão esquerda. Shunrei está do seu lado, o semblante preocupado e ansioso.

– Você vai ficar bem, não vai? – ela pergunta e se aproxima mais dele, sem tocá-lo.

– Vou, sim. Não se preocupe. Serei o vencedor e logo voltarei.

– Eu confio em você. Espero que não se machuque.

– Não vou me machucar, Shunrei. Eu prometo.

– Tenho medo de que você não volte... – ela cora e olha para o chão tentando disfarçar. Nos últimos seis anos, sua vida se resumira a cuidar do rapaz e do mestre, e a observar o treinamento dele. Amava-o desde que o vira pela primeira vez, quando ainda eram crianças, e cada dia mais. Agora que ele estava retornando ao Japão seu coração estava aflito e ela mal conseguia se conter. Queria gritar que ele não fosse, que ficasse com ela, pois seriam felizes juntos e ela o amaria para sempre e seria a melhor esposa que ele poderia ter na vida. Respirava e falava com dificuldade, tamanho era o aperto que sentia no peito.

– Está mesmo com medo de que eu não volte? – ele pergunta ao perceber o nervosismo dela.

– Eu... eu... tenho muito medo... – ela admite. – Se você não voltar... não sei como vou viver...

A última frase saiu num sussurro. Era mais do que pretendia dizer, mas logo depois que disse, gostou de tê-lo feito.

– Não precisa se preocupar. Eu voltarei.

Ela sorri e deseja que ele esteja falando a verdade.

– Mestre, posso acompanhar o Shiryu até a cidade?

– Acho melhor não, pequena Shunrei.

– Mas mestre... – ela tenta protestar, mas o mestre a interrompe.

– Shunrei, não insista – ele diz.

– Está bem – ela assente e volta-se para Shiryu. – Que Deus lhe proteja.

Shunrei lhe dá um abraço, que ele, timidamente, retribui. Não estão acostumados com esse contato físico tão próximo e o coração de ambos acelera.

– Obrigado – ele agradece. – Até a volta.

– Até...

Ela fica parada, vendo o rapaz de afastar. O aperto no peito cresce junto com a saudade que já começa a doer. Shunrei não sente vontade de ir para casa. Deseja ficar onde está até avistar Shiryu subindo a montanha e voltando para ela.

– Shunrei, não se entristeça – o Mestre diz.

– Como não vou me entristecer? – retruca a moça, exasperada. – Shiryu acaba de partir para esse maldito torneio de luta. Tenho medo de que se machuque muito ou que...

– Que resolva não voltar?

– É – ela admite sem controlar as lágrimas. – Ele falou que não, mas nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer, quais pessoas ele pode conhecer. Ele pode acabar desejando ficar no Japão.

– Quanto a isso não se preocupe. Se ele disse que voltará, não importa o que aconteça, ele o fará. E também não se preocupe com a partida dele, pois amanhã você partirá no primeiro vôo para Tóquio.

– O quê? – ela surpreende-se.

– Você irá para Tóquio em segredo. Shiryu não poderá saber antes da hora.

– Ah! Eu poderei vê-lo lutar? – anima-se Shunrei. Pelo menos estaria por perto se ele se machucasse.

– Sim. Na verdade, você fará mais que isso. Será o último teste de Shiryu, embora ele não saiba. Ouça bem o que vou dizer, Shunrei. Você vai entrar durante a primeira luta dele e lhe dirá que estou morrendo, dirá exatamente isso.

Shunrei olha para o mestre.

– Não, de jeito nenhum – ela diz. – Não quero mentir para ele. Shiryu não me perdoaria!

– Ele perdoará. Garanto que essa mentira é para o bem dele. Não confia em mim, Shunrei?

– Confio, mas não quero mentir para ele. Eu não vou conseguir.

– Shiryu é muito forte e está bem treinado, mas é imaturo e ainda não enfrentou outros adversários, nunca lutou de verdade, nunca passou por uma situação de tensão real. Quero ver como ele se portará.

– Não, mestre! Eu não quero fazer isso!

– Você tem de fazê-lo. Garanto que essa pequena mentira será crucial para o futuro dele.

– Por favor, não. Eu quero ir até lá, quero ver a luta, mas mentir para ele é demais.

– Já está decidido. Você tomará o avião amanhã. Ficará num hotel perto do Coliseu GRAAD. No dia da luta de Shiryu, você entrará na arena e dirá a ele que estou morrendo, entendeu? Está tudo certo lá. Os seguranças vão deixar você chegar até a arena.

– Mestre, eu não quero...

– Terá de fazê-lo, Shunrei.

É a última coisa que ele diz e, tamanha é sua autoridade, que Shunrei não se sente capaz de argumentar contra. Desejara tanto ver Shiryu lutar que conseguira, mas a um preço demasiadamente alto.

Nessa noite ela não consegue dormir. Além de ser obrigada a mentir para Shiryu, Shunrei angustiava-se com a viagem propriamente dita. Nunca tinha saído de Rozan e agora teria de ir ao Japão sozinha. O mestre entregara-lhe uma passagem, um passaporte que ela nem sabia que tinha, uma autorização para viagem por ela ser menor de idade, o endereço detalhado do hotel onde ela deveria ficar, as credenciais para entrar no coliseu, além de dinheiro suficiente para que ela se mantivesse por lá. Ela quis perguntar como ele, um ancião que mal conseguia locomover-se nos arredores de casa, conseguira aquilo tudo, mas achou melhor não tocar no assunto. Já estava sofrendo o bastante para se preocupar com os mistérios do mestre.

No dia seguinte, ela arruma rapidamente suas coisas, despede-se do mestre e desce a montanha. Pega o trem que leva ao aeroporto sentindo-se terrivelmente sozinha. Já no avião, ela se acomoda em sua poltrona. A língua japonesa não seria um grande problema, pois Shiryu e o mestre ensinaram-na desde pequena, mas viajar sozinha é uma sensação aterrorizante. Queria muito que Shiryu estivesse ali. Encolhida em sua poltrona, ela só pede para chegar logo.

Ao desembarcar em Tóquio, Shunrei explica a um taxista aonde deseja ir e mostra o papel com o endereço impresso, para ter certeza de que dissera o nome correto. É um hotel modesto, muito limpo e confortável, mas no estilo japonês, o que lhe causa estranheza. Tudo muito cinzento, sem cor, sem vida, minimalista demais para o gosto dela. Preferia a explosão de cores comum na China. E dormir naquela caminha quase rente ao chão? Depois de um banho, ela se senta no futon e constata que é mais confortável do que parece. Põe-se a pensar em Shiryu e no que ele estará fazendo àquela hora da noite. Provavelmente ele estará em seu quarto, concentrando-se para a luta, meditando. Ela reza e pede a Deus que o ajude na luta, principalmente depois que ela lhe der a 'notícia', e também pede perdão pela mentira que será obrigada a contar.

* * *

><p>Depois da luta...<p>

No corredor do hospital, ela chora. Shiryu quase morrera por conta da mentira que contara. Sente-se levemente menos culpada por ter conseguido fazer com que o outro cavaleiro salvasse Shiryu e agradecera em silêncio por sempre ter ficado observando os treinos dele. Não fosse isso, ninguém saberia o que fazer para que o coração dele voltasse a bater.

A única coisa que lhe disseram sobre Shiryu foi que ele estava em observação, sedado, para que os médicos vissem como seu coração se comportaria nas próximas horas. Também soube por uma enfermeira que o outro rapaz ainda estava fazendo uma cirurgia, mas isso já tinha sido há mais de três horas. O rapaz que segurara Shiryu para o outro o golpeasse nas costas aparece.

– Oi – ele cumprimenta timidamente. Shunrei ergue o olhar. Não tinha reparado muito bem nele na arena, mas agora percebia as feições delicadas, quase femininas, o jeito manso de falar e recordava que ele usava uma armadura cor de rosa. – Meu nome é Shun.

– Oi – ela cumprimenta de volta. – Eu sou a Shunrei.

– Acabei de falar com os médicos. Shiryu está bem. E o Seiya está em condições mais delicadas mas também vai ficar bem.

– Fico feliz por isso.

– Você precisa de alguma coisa?

– Não, obrigada. Está tudo bem. Obrigada por vir. E muito obrigada por ter ajudado lá na arena.

Shun observa que ela fala um japonês correto, mas com forte sotaque chinês. "Shiryu deve ter ensinado", pensa. "Assim como eu ensinei a June."

– Não foi nada – ele diz. – Gosto de ajudar.

– Você conheceu o Shiryu na infância? **– **ela pergunta.

– Sim, mas lembro muito pouco, eu era muito pequeno e todo esse tempo de treinamento acaba por quase enlouquecer a gente.

– Você foi enviado para que lugar?

– É uma longa história... eu deveria ir para um lugar terrível, mas meu irmão acabou trocando comigo.

Shunrei nota que ele fala do irmão com tristeza.

– Ele não vem?

– Bom, já devia ter chegado... estou preocupado porque dizem que ninguém sai vivo daquele lugar... só espero que ele esteja bem.

– Estará – ela diz, e parece tão convicta que ele se vê instigado a acreditar.

– Bom, eu tenho que ir. Se precisar de algo, é só ligar lá para a casa da senhorita Kido.

– Está bem – ela se despede e, assim que o rapaz sai, fica absorta em seus pensamentos.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde...<p>

Shunrei inspira profundamente antes de entrar no quarto, preparando-se para ouvir Shiryu perguntar como o mestre está, e assim inevitavelmente teria de confessar que era tudo mentira. Ao abrir a porta, ela solta o ar e sorri. Shiryu está deitado e tem bom aspecto, apesar do que passara horas antes.

– Obrigado por ter salvo a minha vida – ele diz, sorrindo de volta.

– Não precisa agradecer. Eu não deixaria você morrer sem fazer nada...

– Agora preciso saber quando sairei daqui. Precisamos voltar à China para ver o mestre... Lamento ser essa grande decepção para ele. Eu não desejava que fosse assim, mas não é hora para orgulho bobo. Preciso vê-lo de qualquer forma.

– Shiryu... – ela começa, mas hesita. É tão difícil confessar a mentira, mas ela sabe que tem de fazê-lo. – Ele não está doente.

Shiryu franze a testa intrigado.

– Não?

– Não. Ele me obrigou a mentir para você...

– Mas por quê? Não consigo entender.

– Ele disse que seria seu último teste, que queria ver você lutar sob pressão.

A essa altura Shunrei começa a chorar.

– Eu não queria, Shiryu, mas ele disse que eu tinha de vir e fazer isso, porque seria para o seu bem. Eu juro que não queria. Eu juro. Eu não teria vindo se soubesse que por conta disso você arriscaria sua vida.

A reação de Shunrei é tão intensa e genuína que ele sequer pode pensar em duvidar. Além do mais, ele sabe muito bem que o mestre pode ser bastante persuasivo quando deseja.

– Calma – Shiryu diz e segura as mãos dela entre as suas. – Se foi uma ordem dele, sei que você não teve escolha.

– Eu não tive... Juro que não.

– Está tudo bem. Felizmente eu não morri, graças a você. E, como sempre, o mestre tem razão: ainda tenho muita coisa a aprender.

– Jura que não está magoado comigo?

– De jeito nenhum. Você só me faz bem, Shunrei.

Ela abraça Shiryu. Sente um alívio imenso por ele estar vivo e, mais ainda, por não ter ficado magoado. Ele deixa-se envolver no abraço, ainda mais embaraçado que no dia de sua partida.

– Agora me conte, você veio para cá sozinha?

– Foi... – ela responde.

– E não teve medo?

– Bom, tive... mas eu precisava cumprir a ordem do mestre e também... eu queria muito ver você. Então, só respirei fundo e entrei no avião.

– Você foi bem corajosa para uma garota que nunca saiu de Rozan.

– É, mas não pense que foi fácil – ela diz e começa a contar sua 'aventura', enquanto agradece em pensamento por ter acabado tudo bem. Em breve estariam em casa novamente e tudo seria como antes, ela faria alguma comida gostosa para o jantar, e os três comeriam felizes, enquanto ouviam uma das histórias que o mestre gostava de contar.

-Fim-

* * *

><p><em>Fic nova! Uhu! Não, não abandonei as antigas, mas há muito tempo queria começar essa série. A intenção é mostrar momentos simples que intercalaram as batalhas, começando por esse. Eu sempre quis ler algo assim, mostrando o dilema da Shunrei quando teve que mentir para o Shiryu. Serão fics isoladas, e sabe Deus quando sairão, né? Porque vocês já sabem, eu sou enrolada! Kkkkk :) E a coitadinha da Shunrei achando que tudo ia ficar bem, né? Hihihi...<em>

_Sobre as outras fics, estou revisando o capítulo novo de Incompletos e espero postá-lo ainda essa semana._

_Beijo, galera! E beijo especial para a Lannyluck, que leu a fic antes de todo mundo e deu o selo de "aprovada"! Até já!_

_Chii_


End file.
